


Blankets and Hot Chocolate Work Wonders (But Hugs Are Better)

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Reference to 2009, platonic phan, tatinof australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: It's cold, it's late, they're upside-down, and Dan sucks at packing.Poor Dan.Luckily, he knows a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the cheesy title. I suck at titles. And forgive the cheesy writing. I also suck at writing.  
> Also infinite amount of thanks to [JungleJelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly) who was kind enough to beta-read this mess and came up with the (amazing in my opinion) summary.
> 
> As you can probably guess this was inspired by that moment in the Australia vlog when Dan mentioned not taking enough jumpers... ooops?

“Australia is a warm sunny place, and it’s August, why would I take any warm clothes, I’m gonna be just fiiine,” Dan mumbled, trying to snuggle even deeper into the blanket cocoon he created on his hotel bed. “Yeah, sure dumbass, because checking the weather forecast would kill you, right?” he chastised himself. 

Of course it was just his luck that the heating decided to break down on the  _ coldest friggin night ever  _ when he only had one jumper that wasn’t doing anything to make him feel less cold to be perfectly honest. So, no, googling ‘how to warm up when cold’ didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“‘ _ Wear warm clothing’ _ well thank you, how could I not have thought about it.” He looked irritably at his screen. “Okay, okay, let’s think about it... Phil could have some warm clothes I could borrow right? And it’s not  _ that _ late so he’s maybe still awake.” He cringed at the thought of having to leave his blanket fort of warmth. “Can’t be that bad…” he sighed and jumped out of the bed, quickly wrapping the blanket around himself, trying to keep at least a little bit of the cold air out. He wasted no time leaving his room and walking across the hall to knock on Phil’s door. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he murmured, shifting from foot to foot, and waiting for the familiar face of his friend to appear in front of him. 

“What are you doing here at 1am?” asked a bleary-eyed Phil, looking curiously at Dan. “And why do you look like a burrito?” he asked and adjusted his glasses.

“Can I borrow something warm to wear? I’m kind of freezing, if you haven’t noticed. My heating is broken,” Dan said, feeling the wave of warm air wafting through the open door to the other man’s room. 

“Oh god you  _ are _ freezing,” Phil said, after touching his fingers to Dan’s ice cold nose and cheeks. “Come in here right now!” Phil ushered him into the room, mumbling about getting more blankets and hot tea. Dan let himself be dragged over to the bed and wrapped in a warm blanket and duvet. “Now stay here and I’m gonna go make you some tea to warm you up, because it’s ridiculous how cold you are.” 

"Yes mom." Dan answered and buried his nose deeper into the cocoon of warmth now surrounding him, trying to doze off for a minute.

“No sleeping until you’re warmed up! I’m not going to let an ice-cube fall asleep.” Phil put down the steaming mug of tea and jumped on the bed, waking his best friend up from his slumber. “Show me your hands” he ordered, holding out his own. Dan reluctantly unwrapped the blanket burrito he had become to let Phil see his hands. “Okay, they’re basically ice blocks and I assume the rest of you is too. You’re not going to be able to warm up on your own. Scoot over, and shut up, sharing body heat is the best way to warm up.” 

“You mean cuddling?” Dan asked with a smirk, but obediently moved over and let Phil cover them both with the blankets and wrap his arms around him.

“You want to call it cuddling, call it cuddling, I don’t care. Now give me your arms.” he said and wrapped them around himself, planting Dan’s icy hands under his pyjama shirt, doing the same with his, trying to rub warmth into the other boy’s back. “Better?” he asked after a couple of minutes. Dan only hummed noncommitally, pushing his cold nose even deeper under Phil’s chin, effectively nuzzling his neck. “Just don’t fall asleep, you still have hot tea to drink, yeah?” 

“M’kay,” the younger boy murmured, reluctantly opening his eyes. After a moment he felt Phil’s chest shake slightly in a quiet laugh under his head, and hummed questioningly. 

“Remember when we ended up like that in 2009 after filming the Christmas Adventure? You refused to wear a coat, and of course had to start a snowball fight anyway.” 

“It’s not my fault you wanted revenge” Dan said with a smirk, remembering Phil’s betrayed expression when Dan tackled him into a giant pile of snow and the following lopsided smile when he felt the tug on his hand and soon snow under his face. “I wouldn’t have gotten so cold if you hadn’t decided to  _ cover _ me in snow after I defeated you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have defeated me then.”

“It’d be hard not to,” Dan said, poking his tongue out at Phil.

“Hey! Be nice, I’m the one keeping you warm here!” They both started laughing after a second of silence, feeling for a moment like the carefree boys they were back then. “Okay, get up for a minute, it’s tea time.” 

“That hot cocoa you made then worked much better, to be perfectly honest,” Dan said after downing his tea.

“Well, that’s obvious. Hot cocoa beats tea any day. But I don’t exactly carry a cocoa-making kit around with me all the time,” Phil said, poking the other boy’s cheek.

“And that’s what you’re doing wrong, clearly.”

“Actually shut up, or I’m gonna throw you out of that bed!” Dan didn’t believe him for a second. 

“Yeah, I sure can see you doing that,” he said, putting his mug away and lying down, snuggling into the warm body next to his. “I’m pretty sure it worked better last time, I got warmer in no time at all, and now I’m still cold.”

“That might be because you had a giant crush on me and your blushing face warmed you up in a second,” Phil said with a giant grin, which quickly disappeared when he felt the finger poking insistently into his ribs. “Hey, stop that!”

“I’m not doing anything. Also, it’s you who started it, I refuse to remember that time as the time I had a crush on you. I was simply a starstruck fan, that’s all. And it’s the version I choose to remember.”

“Suit yourself. Doesn’t change the fact that I remember what  _ actually _ happened.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Dan grumbled. “We are not continuing that conversation.” 

Phil just laughed but obediently turned off the bedside lamp, took off his glasses and turned so he could wrap his arms better around Dan and tangle their legs, poking Dan’s cold shins with his toes. 

“Goodnight Phil.”

“Goodnight Bear.” A light poke in the chest made him shake slightly in silent laughter. 

Phil might sometimes miss the blushing and stuttering Dan he met seven years ago, but his Dan was so much better, he decided as he finally closed his eyes, ready to sleep.


End file.
